


B is for ... Bugle

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: Written for a VinList Picture Drabble Challenge





	B is for ... Bugle

 

"... somethin' beginning with B." Vin challenged, as the wagon rolled past.

Across the street, Gloria Potter was sweeping the boardwalk in front of the general store.

"Broom." JD guessed.

"Nope."

Looking around again, JD nodded as he realised he'd overlooked the obvious.

"Boardwalk." He stated confidently.

"Nope."

After several long moments of scanning the street, JD turned back to his companion.

"And this B is out here on the street, right?"

"It was when I spied it." Vin replied, with a shrug, as the wagon made the turn at the end of the street and headed out onto the trail ...

 

~~~

 


End file.
